1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a self-contained emergency use mobile unit and more particularly pertains to a new self-supporting, confined space entry mobile unit for supplying the necessary equipment for permit-required confined space entries.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a self-contained emergency use mobile unit is known in the prior art. More specifically, a self-contained emergency use mobile unit heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,516,308; U.S. Pat. No. 5,383,698; U.S. Pat. No. 4,160,806; U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,572; U.S. Pat. No. 5,214,047; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,934,229.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new self-supporting, confined space entry mobile unit. The inventive device includes a trailer assembly having a frame, a flat bed having a front back, and sides and being securely mounted upon the frame, wheeled axles upon which the frame is securely mounted, a tongue securely attached to and extending forward of the frame, and a hitch connecting member securely attached to the tongue for hitching to a prime mover; and also including an air evacuation assembly including an air evacuation unit securely mounted upon the flat bed; and further including an air supply assembly contained upon the flat bed for providing breathable air to users; and also including a storage assembly securely mounted upon the flat bed; and further including emergency use equipment including a fire extinguisher and a carbon monoxide detector being stored in the storage assembly, and also including a light-emitting assembly disposed upon the flat bed.
In these respects, the self-supporting, confined space entry mobile unit according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supplying the necessary equipment for permit-required confined space entries.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of self-contained emergency use mobile unit now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new self-supporting, confined space entry mobile unit construction wherein the same can be utilized for supplying the necessary equipment for permit-required confined space entries.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new self-supporting, confined space entry mobile unit which has many of the advantages of the self-contained emergency use mobile unit mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new self-supporting, confined space entry mobile unit which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art self-contained emergency use mobile unit, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a trailer assembly having a frame, a flat bed having a front, back, and sides and being securely mounted upon the frame, wheeled axles upon which the frame is securely mounted, a tongue securely attached to and extending forward of the frame, and a hitch connecting member securely attached to the tongue for hitching to a prime mover; and also including an air evacuation assembly including an air evacuation unit securely mounted upon the flat bed; and further including an air supply assembly contained upon the flat bed for providing breathable air to users; and also including a storage assembly securely mounted upon the flat bed; and further including emergency use equipment including a fire extinguisher and a carbon monoxide detector being stored in the storage assembly; and also including a light-emitting assembly disposed upon the flat bed.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new self-supporting, confined space entry mobile unit which has many of the advantages of the self-contained emergency use mobile unit mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new self-supporting, confined space entry mobile unit which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art self-contained emergency use mobile unit, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new self-supporting, confined space entry mobile unit which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new self-supporting, confined space entry mobile unit which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new self-supporting, confined space entry mobile unit which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such self-supporting,, confined space entry mobile unit economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new self-supporting, confined space entry mobile unit which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new self-supporting, confined space entry mobile unit for supplying the necessary equipment for permit-required confined space entries.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new self-supporting, confined space entry mobile unit which includes a trailer assembly having a frame, a flat bed having a front, back, and sides and being securely mounted upon the frame, wheeled axles upon which the frame is securely mounted, a tongue securely attached to and extending forward of the frame, and a hitch connecting member securely attached to the tongue for hitching to a prime mover; and also including an air evacuation assembly including an air evacuation unit securely mounted upon the flat bed; and further including an air supply assembly contained upon the flat bed for providing breathable air to users; and also including a storage assembly securely mounted upon the flat bed; and further including emergency use equipment including a fire extinguisher and a carbon monoxide detector being stored in the storage assembly; and also including a light-emitting assembly disposed upon the flat bed.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new self-supporting, confined space entry mobile unit that supplies all the equipment needed to do the job in an easily movable unit.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new self-supporting, confined space entry mobile unit that effectively improves the overall safety for the users.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.